


"it should've been me"

by EmilytheSlayer



Category: Absentia (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheSlayer/pseuds/EmilytheSlayer
Summary: a snippet of Emily's thoughts when she lurked in the woods and stared at Alice and Flynn together.





	"it should've been me"

         Lurking in the shadows, she watched with a jealous stare as the life she could’ve had played out in front of her. It was hell. It tore at her heart and ripped apart her flesh and veins leaving nothing left. God, she missed him. She missed the soft touch of Flynn’s warm face, the sharp jawline of Nick’s face and envied Alice for everything she was given.

        It should’ve been me.

_I should be the one there. Not her._

_Not her._

       Now that she was back, things were different. _She_ was different.

       Her body ached and begged for her past life. She was screaming and reaching out for it but it was forever gone from her memory.

       Riggs was barking. He sensed her. He knew she was outside. Emily backed away and hid behind the nearest tree. Her clothing was dark enough to stay hidden. The front door opened to her -- _their_ \-- house and Alice stepped outside wearing slippers.

       Alice was hesitant. She held onto Riggs’ collar and peered into the darkness. She inched closer. Emily gripped the knife tighter.

_I could get my life back._

_I could be Flynn’s mom again._

      Alice didn’t call out. She didn’t acknowledge anything. Instead, she turned around and walked back inside.

      Emily could’ve attacked her. She could’ve dug the knife into her chest and cut her blonde hair off to match her own feelings of change.

      But she didn’t.

      Looking back into the window, she watched the way Alice gently stroked Flynn’s hair and stared into the distant night. It killed her to admit it but she was no longer Flynn’s mother. Maybe biologically. But Alice was the one who was there for him, who watched Flynn grow up and cheer him on with every swimming race.

     So instead, Emily put the knife in her pocket and walked away, trying to accept the fact that things had changed and people had moved on and that The Emily Show didn’t exist anymore.


End file.
